Dragon Academy
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT (for now) - Sequel to A Girl and Her Dragon. Dragons now live with the Berk Vikings, but are still aggressive and territorial. In hopes of quelling the rampaging beasts, Ayden opens a Dragon Academy to train dragons and Vikings so they can all live peacefully. However, her new job puts strain on her relationship with Ash and enemies of Berk make themselves known.


**So a lot of you guys who read and enjoyed by genderbend version of How to Train Your Dragon have been asking a lot if I would be continuing the story into the Riders of Berk TV series. The answer to that question has always been yes. I've always wanted to continue into the Riders of Berk series, but with a lot of stuff that I'm focusing more of my time on, I just won't have the time to write the entire story. But, I set just enough time aside to write this first chapter. It will be the only chapter I'm writing for this story for a long time, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Also, when I eventually do continue doing this story, I may not be doing every episode, like the Thawfest and Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man one. I didn't really care for those. **

**HTTYD belongs to Cressida Cowell. Ayden and Ash are my genderswaps of Hiccup and Astrid.**

* * *

"Okay guys, best trick competition! Who's up first?" asked Ayden as Toothless landed next to the other Berk dragons ridden by Ayden's friends.

"I am!" exclaimed Snotlout, flexing his arms.

"Actually, I think it's supposed to be-" entered a shy Fishlegs.

"Me!" Snotlout exclaimed again, interrupting Fishlegs.

"Oh, sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, would you just go!" cried Ash in anticipation, pointing his finger for Snotlout to take off.

"Oh, don't you worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on FIRE!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang dove off the cliff side without warning. Snotlout screamed and wailed at the top of his lungs as Hookfang dove and soared, weaving through rock formations in the water. Snotlout could see the sparks flying as his horns scratched along the rock wall and let out a terrified shriek while Hookfang merely purred to himself in joy at his rider's fear. Hookfang soared high into the air before quickly diving down into the water, Snotlout screaming all the way. When he resurfaced, Hookfang shot up and landed back in his spot on the cliff side with a loud _thud! _Snotlout gasped, inhaling deeply and quickly while feeling his chest, "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air. He looked at the others around him, seeing their looks of shock and disbelief before quickly adding in his boasting tone, "of course I am!"

"It's my turn!" cried Fishlegs before anyone else, "ready Meatlug?" Meatlug gave an affirmative growl. "Let's go!" Meatlug's tiny wings began flapping, hoisting her and her rider into the air. They quickly made a left around Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Zippleback, Barf and Belch, circling around the dragon before landing back in their spot, the others' eyes following them the entire, very short flight. "Yes! New personal best! Great job girl!" Fishlegs exclaimed, leaning down to Meatlug's face as she affectionately licked him.

"My turn!" cried Ruffnut.

"No, my turn!" argued Tuffnut.

"Guys, it's the same dragon, remember?" said Ayden.

"Oh right," said Tuffnut and he and his sister bumped fists as their Zippleback took off. "Go right!"

"No left!" argued Ruffnut.

"Left!"

"No right!" she argued again. Their Zippleback's heads got all tangled up and bumped into each other, spiraling out of control as the twins hung onto Bark and Belch's horns. The Zippleback exchanged mischievous looks and flung their riders up into the air.

"Whoooaa, this is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut cried as he fell through towards the ocean. Barf and Belch grabbed the twins by the necks of their jackets and tossed them back onto their necks before landing back on the cliff side with the other dragons.

"We almost died!" Ruffnut sighed, lying limp on Barf's neck with her eyes wide.

"I know… Go again?" he asked as he and Ruffnut quickly sat up straight.

"Hey! It's my turn! You might wanna take notes," Ash said, looking at Ayden.

"Yeah, **I** wanna take notes."

Stormfly took off with great speed and dove towards the water level. "Ok Stormfly, tail flip!" Stormfly stuck her tail into the water, splashing the water upwards as she flew. "Now twirl!" Stormfly tucked her wings in and twirled. "Quick, upward spiral!" Stormfly dove up into the air, with her wings spread wide as she spun. "All right Stormfly!" Stormfly came to a landing back in her spot as the other Vikings marveled at her performance.

"Yeah but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked, earning a swift punch in the arm by Ash.

"It looks like we've got our work cut out for us, huh Toothless?" Toothless shot into the air and dove straight down towards the water along the rock pillar. Ayden pulled up on her saddle just in time to cause the water to spurt up. They bobbed and weaved through the pillar at great speed with perfect skill before coming to two pillars joined by a thin rock bridge. Ayden jumped up onto the top of the bridge as Toothless soared under it. She ran across the bridge and jumped off and onto Toothless' saddle just as he came through. Toothless shot out three plasma bolts, sending light purple shockwaves across the sky.

"They're still the best," Ash said with a smirk.

"Well Toothless, it looks like we've got another win," Ayden smile as Toothless groaned in approval.

They arrived back in town and Ayden and Toothless slowly strolled up the busy street. A woman was screaming at a Terrible Terror for stealing her meat just as another fly by and took the bone right out of her hands. Another Viking was yelling at a Nadder to get off his roof, a Nightmare was playing tug-of-war with another Viking over a casket of apples and a Nadder chased a flock of chickens straight through a woman's hung up laundry.

"Incoming!"

Ayden looked up into the sky as a number of dragons soared over and green, stinky pellets rained down from the sky. "Ew… gross, gross, gross! Eww! Oh, there's poop everywhere. That's so disgusting," Ayden said as she backed up to Bucket and Mulch with two hand-made umbrellas shielding them from the poop. "Hey Bucket, hey Mulch. Sorry about the… you know, poop," she said, pointing her finger up.

"Every day at 3," replied Bucket, "they're regular today."

"Better than the days where it was kill or be killed," added Mulch, "Hey, we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod."

Bucket held up a torn sack, completely void of fish. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?"

"No, Bucket I'm afraid the, uh…" Ayden pointed at a small Terror dragging the fish away by the tail. It hissed at them before pulling the fish under a house as two more Terrors flew in after it. After the sky was clear of stinky green poop, Ayden made her way up to the main area of Berk, careful to avoid stepping on any of the poop that littered the ground every two or three steps.

"Stoick!" she heard a shrill, old voice call.

"Ah, if it isn't Mildew with the daily complaint," said Gobber.

"Not now Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming and there's a lot that needs to be done to prepare," Stoick replied, turning away.

"It's those wretched dragons again! Those demons are not fit to live with civilized men!" Mildew spat.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far out of town?" Ayden giggled quietly at Gobber's comment.

"Oh, sure make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons are eating all our food, tearing up all our houses and even disturbing an old, frail man's rest! It's utter chaos! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" he asked, pulling back the skin around his eyes at Gobber and Stoick.

"He's right, he's hideous," said Gobber.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew shouted, as Vikings gathered around them, shouting in agreement. "They even cracked his man's skull like an egg!" Mildew added, tapping Bucket's bucket with his staff.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled, over easy, poached!" exclaimed Bucket in joy.

"You need to put those dragons in cages!" Ayden frowned when she heard Mildew say this and affectionately rubbed Toothless' head. "If you don't, they'll lead us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!"

"They don't mean any harm! They're just dragons being dragons, like how we're just Vikings being Vikings. We're just as dangerous and chaotic as they are," Ayden interjected, but Stoick pushed her behind him as he stepped forward.

"If there is a problem, I'll deal with it," Stoick uttered in a serious tone.

"Oh there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that you better do something about it," Mildew said as he left, leaving Stoick to bear the brunt of several angry Vikings.

Later that evening, Stoick spoke with Gobber while Ayden and Toothless secretly listened in. "We can't just let the dragons run around like they own the place. Uh, we could put up signs!"

"Signs? For dragons?" asked Gobber as he whittled a duck out of wood.

"No, for people," corrected Stoick.

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not that big on reading, Stoick."

"Then… we'll build a huge net and stretch it over the plaza!"

"Nets? You do know they breath fire, right?"

"Of course I know they breath fire! Ugh, maybe Mildew was right!" Stoick angrily knocked over a chair as Ayden entered the room.

"Dad wait, what if I deal with the dragon?" Ayden asked, picking up the chair.

"You?" Stoick and Gobber asked in unison.

"If anyone can control them, it's me! You know that. I'm the best person for the job," Ayden said, as Toothless affectionately rubbed himself against her legs and snuggled her hands.

"Ayden, you're still just a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad! This isn't like before where you had to protect me from everything! I know I can do this; you just have to give me the chance to show you. Please," she said, puffing up and quivering her lips as she looked to her father with big eyes.

"Oh no, don't give me that face!" Stoick said sharply, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no, Stoick. She's giving you the face. You know you can't win! Give surrender while you still have a chance!" cried Gobber.

Stoick looked back, making eye contact with Ayden for just a second before sighing in defeat. "All right, you get your chance starting tomorrow."

* * *

"All righty, there's going to be some changes here," Ayden said proudly as she strolled into town.

"Get out! Shoo!" a Viking woman cried as a Nadder kept lunging for the basket of bread in her arms.

"Don't worry, m'am. I'll help!" The Nadder turned to face Ayden as she placed her hand on it's snout. "No!" she ordered and the Nadder sudden calmed. "Wow… that was easy!" However, a flock of chickens being chased by a Gronckle suddenly alarmed the Nadder and the two dragons raced off. Ayden caught sight of a Nightmare and Nadder fighting as a herd of sheep ran down the ramp, one of them with their wool catching fire. "Uh, Toothless stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep!" She ran up the ramp to get a bucket of water, barely dodging the running Vikings, flying dragons and out of control carts rolling around. She finally managed to douse the sheep when, as if right on time by some will of a god with a wicked sense of humor, a flock of dragons flew overhead. "Oh no… 3 o'clock."

Ayden groaned as she collapsed onto her bed later that evening. "Ugh… everything hurts Toothless. I just want to stop… feeling." Toothless climbed onto her bed with his front two legs and began kneading into her back with his feet. "Mmmmm, yeah, right there. Oh, Toothless that's the spot…" Ayden moaned in bliss. "Toothless, you didn't tell me you knew how to give massages."

"Ayden?"

Ayden suddenly shot up as Toothless climbed off her. "It's Ash! Oh, I don't look too bad, do I?" she asked, as Toothless returned a hesitant smile. "Great, I'm getting pity from a dragon. Oh hey, Ash! I didn't expect to see you here," she said, turning towards Ash when she heard him come up the stairs.

"So how was your day?" Ash asked, crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing too big. I just hung around the plaza, you know, normal stuff."

"Oh I know. We all saw you in the plaza. I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Ugh… I just want to wrap myself in my bed sheets and never come out," Ayden groaned, falling back onto her bed.

"Ayden!" Stoick's voice bellowed. "Ayden, what's going on? The plaza looks like a war zone!" he cried, coming up the stairs to Ayden's room. "What did I say? No boys in your room unsupervised!" Stoick said, eyeing Ash.

"But we're not unsupervised, Toothless is here!"

"H-He doesn't count!" Stoick protested.

"Well you didn't say that when you made the rule so what was I supposed to think? But dad, about the plaza: I know it looks bad-"

"Really bad," Ash added.

"Thank you, Ash," Ayden whispered sarcastically, "but this is only phase one of my master plan!"

"Oh, so you do have a plan then?"

"I do! Of course, I do! It's very complex, lots of drawings and moving parts. You wouldn't understand," Ayden said, saying each word extra slowly so she could think of something more to say. This was her chance to show her dad that she was responsible and she wasn't about to blow it! Knowing her dad, it would be years before she got another chance if she failed.

"U-huh, well it better be real because Mildew's been stirring up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads," Stoick said, leaving the room. He quickly came back up the stairs and uttered a quick "You get five minutes, Hofferson," before heading back down.

"It's ok, sweetie. Your head isn't going anywhere," Ayden said, rubbing Toothless' cheek.

"You do know that there are over a hundred dragons out there an only one of you, right?" asked Ash.

"Thank you for the numbers, Ash."

"I hope you really do have a plan."

"You and me both."

* * *

"That's your plan? Train dragons here?" asked Ruffnut.

"Where we used to kill them?" added Tuffnut.

"Yes, because we don't do that anymore, which is why the space is available," said Ayden, dropping a large basket of fish on the ground.

"Actually, the dragons do seem nervous," said Ash, rubbing Stormfly's snout, whose eyes darted back and forth. "They probably remember all the times they had to spend down here."

"That's because they're very sensitive, Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it," whispered Fishlegs as he reassuringly hugged an uncomfortable Meatlug.

"Still, it's amazing that your dad just gave you the whole arena!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh it would be… that is, if he actually did. So, let's be delicate and try not to bring that up in conversation. You know my dad's very sensitive with issues like these."

"So we're going behind your father's back? Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you did that?"

"U-huh and then you stabbed me," added Ayden.

"That was an accident!"

"I know. Look, the point is the dragons are out of control. We want them to live with us in our world without destroying it but they can't do that without our help. They're tearing up houses, stealing food, blowing up houses and we've got to do something about that."

"Right, got it! Help dragons blow stuff up. We can do that!" Tuffnut said with a mischievous grin.

"No, you guys that's not what I meant. This is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons in cages and I don't know about you, but I am not okay with that!"

"Right… she's sorry," Tuffnut said, gesturing to his sister.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you guys a few tricks in dealing with dragons. If this works, I can start teaching them to the rest of the tribe and everyone will know how to handle the dragons. Now, first lesson: when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to," she said, handing a loaf of bread for Toothless to take, "you can get him to drop it just by giving him a little scratch under his chin." As Ayden scratched Toothless' chin, his jaw dropped and eyes rolled back in pleasure as she took the loaf from his mouth.

"Oh no, no. That may work for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and I do things a little differently." Snotlout snatched the loaf of bread from Ayden and tossed it to Hookfang, who held it between his teeth. "When I want this guy to do something, I just get right in his face and say 'DROP THAT RIGHT NOW!'" At first, Hookfang cowered his head in fear, but quickly snapped his jaws at Snotlout, dropping the loaf and taking Snotlout into his large mouth and shaking his head side by side. "See," Snotlout said from inside Hookfang's mouth in a muffled voice, "he dropped it."

"Heh heh, should we help him?" asked Tuffnut.

"Mmm, in a bit," replied Ash.

"We've still got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." The group made their way into town, but discovered there wasn't a single dragon in sight. "Where are all the dragons?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion rumbled in the distance as a cloud of black smoke shot up into the air. "Something tells me over there," said Ash. They rushed over to the storage building where all the food was being kept and discovered… "Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?" cried Snotlout, both he and Ash in shock that their dragons had been part of the raid.

"They've eaten all the food! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" cried Stoick, coming out of the destroyed building.

"I tried to tell you, Stoick, but you didn't listen to me, did ya? You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! And just look at all the damage they've done. Caging is too good for those beasts now!" argued Mildew.

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting to make a difference and-"

"Enough, Ayden. How can I expect you to control all these dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick gestured over to Toothless, who dug his head into a basket and gleefully munched on the fish inside.

"Oh Toothless…"

"Bucket, Mulch! Man the boats. We need another catch!" Stoick ordered, gathering several baskets in his arms and tossing them to the two Vikings.

"It's too late, Stoick. The freeze is almost here and it took us six months for us to catch all that fish!" protested Mulch.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" shouted Stoick.

"Heh, of course we do. Don't tell the Chief it's too late, you're always so negative!" Mulch scolded Bucket, whacking his bucket.

"I'm always doing that. I don't know what's with me!"

"Dad please, you have to listen to me! I know dragons better than anyone here! I can fix this!"

"Not now, Ayden. I have a village to feed and the dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

"You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" cried Mildew, as a group of Vikings roared in agreement behind him. "They're too dangerous to be kept around here any further!"

"You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight and in the morning, Ayden will send them off the island. All of them."

Later that evening, the Viking teens sat at a table eating their dinner, utterly depressed. "I can't believe we have to send them all away!" cried Snotlout in disbelief.

"It's going to be so weird. I got used to Stormfly being the first thing I'd see every morning," Ash said, lazily twirling his spoon in his soup until the broth looked like a Nadder.

"Every night before bed, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's going to do that now?" Fishlegs wailed, collapsing onto the table in utter despair as the utter teens looked on with mild disgust and awkwardness.

"I volunteer Tuffnut," said Ruffnut.

"Whatever… what time should I be there?" he asked without a care.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," said Ash, getting out of his seat.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never going to see our dragons again!" Fishlegs wept as the rest of the teens followed Ash out of the Great Hall.

Ayden remained in her seat and watched her friends leave. "I can't just let this happen. Toothless is the best friend I've ever had," she said, bending down to pet her dragon. Toothless looked up and growled as Mildew walked over to them.

"Oh Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much! You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained! A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature and you can't change that." Toothless narrowed his eyes and growled at Mildew again as he left.

The doors opened and a chilly gust of wind swept into the Great Hall, blowing out the central fire. Toothless turned and relit the fire with a plasma bolt. "Oh, thank you Toothless," said a Viking woman.

Ayden's head shot up as she looked at the flame Toothless relit. "You know what… Mildew's absolutely right! Come on, Toothless!" They took off into the night towards the arena, where Ayden could spot the torches by the entrance. "Don't close it!" she cried as Toothless landed in front of her friends. She jumped off and pushed the giant lever, lifting the large gates before they could close completely. "We are not locking them up!"

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Ash asked in excitement before turning suspicious, "Or are we going behind his back again?"

"Um… the latter. Look, the dragons are going to do what they do because they're dragons. It's their nature, we just need to learn how to use it!"

* * *

"Empty again," cried Mulch in disappointment.

"Did I eat them all again already? Did I enjoy it? Oh, am I being too negative?" Bucket asked.

"All right, Snotlout, scare us some dinner!" ordered Ayden.

"I'm on it!" Hookfang dove into the water, driving schools fish straight into the nets for Bucket and Mulch. They continued over to Mildew's hut where he was plowing the dirt to replant his cabbages.

"Morning, Mildew!" Ash chirped as Stormfly glided over the ground and drove her tail into the ground as Ayden flew by and planted the seeds.

"3 o'clock, time for the fertilizer!" Ayden declared.

"Fertilizer?" Mildew asked in confusion. Just then, a flock of dragons flew over Mildew's field, unleashing their green, stinky poop on his crop field.

"Come on, smile Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Ayden shouted.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were busy stirring helpful trouble in the woods, chasing the boars out from the wilderness as Toothless herded them towards the barn with his plasma bolts. "That was awesome!" cheered Fishlegs.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Ash asked Ayden.

"Because they're dragons and dragons will do what they do. We just have to work with them and not against them. We can use their natures to our advantage. You know, it's funny because we should actually be thanking-"

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me," said Mildew, walking up to the teens along with Stoick.

"No, this is not what I asked for," he said. "The arena, now!" The teens waited in the center of the arena as the villagers gathered all around them above.

The gates opened as Stoick and Gobber entered, Fishlegs shivering and whimpering in fear. "Oh no, what's Stoick going to do to us?" he cried.

"I'm too pretty for jail," said Ruffnut.

"Heh, where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut remarked.

"You all disobeyed my orders and there will be consequences!" Stoick began.

"I told you we were going to get in trouble. You never listen to me!" muttered Ash.

"Just let me deal with this! Let's not have our first argument in front of the entire tribe and my father," Ayden whispered back before addressing her father. "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope, you all had a hand in this. You took over this place without asking, release the dragons against my wishes and that's why-"

"You're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber chimed.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Ayden, Ash and the others suddenly beamed.

"Oh, you're right. Go ahead," said Gobber.

"Well, you took most of it so there's no point now…"

"But you can tell them how proud you are of them!"

"Gobber!" Stoick sighed and turned to Ayden. "Ayden, well… what he said. You've all made me so proud, especially you, sweetheart. This dragon training academy is for you." Stoick pulled a lever, opening one of the cages and releasing Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Bark and Belch, who all eagerly reunited with their riders. "Now all you have to do is train them."

"Not a problem, dad. After all, I've got Toothless."

"Ahem!" Ash coughed.

"Oh right, and them too."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. If I can find the time, I'll write some more chapters, but there's a lot more things I'm focused on doing over this. **

**Here's what you can expect: Love triangles between Ayden and Ash with a male Heather and Dagur and I guess just some other minor changes. I've forgotten what some of them were, but I'll probably remember them when I rewatch the episodes. **


End file.
